Asim the Shadow Thief
by Harmony-S-S
Summary: This is a story about a girl who tries to balance being the neutorious Shadow Thief by night and being a princess by day. It is a destiny that she much fulfill if she is able to save the world from the darkness that lerks within the palace walls.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

This is the story of a princess whose destiny was to protect her kingdom, but in secret. Her name was Athelianna and was the twin sister of the pharaoh, Atem. They ruled the kingdom together as brother and sister they never had an argument when came down to their royal duties. Even when they could not find a way to agree the seven members of their sacred court were always their to guide them. Each one of them had a millennium item. Seto wielded the Millennium Rod. Isis possessed the Millennium Necklace. Mahod possessed the Millennium Ring. Aknadin possessed the Millennium Eye. Shada wielded the Millennium Key. And Karim had the Millennium Scale. Atem, the king of Egypt , had the Millennium Puzzle it is an item passed down to him by his father the former king of Egypt, King Aknamkanon. Atem's sister, Athelianna, also had a millennium item. It was the piece of the Millennium Puzzle. When Atem was given the Millennium Puzzle the bond that he and his sister shared was so strong that it actually the Millennium Puzzle to split in half. Meaning that the piece of the puzzle with golden eye on it came off and out came another piece exactly like it. The piece that Athelianna has is the spiritual part the puzzle that shows the bond that the two share.

Now you know about the important stuff. Now it's time for Athelianna's story. At night she is a thief in Egypt known as Asim the Shadow Thief. But by day she is a normal girl or should I say normal princess. It's not easy living a double especially when you're a princess with so much responsibility on your shoulders.


	2. Asim the Shadow Thief

It was night throughout the land of Egypt and everyone was sound asleep or so they thought. For during the night a thief came to the palace to steal the Shadow creatures that have been taken. A girl with long hair, wearing a cloth of white, and a short top of blue ran throughout the palace to take back what was hers. All the guards quickly ran to capture this thief girl, but they failed miserably for she too fast for them to catch. She made her way past the guards and into an empty room where a large, stone tablet stood tall. These stone tablets are where they store shadow creatures and it was this thief's job to make sure that they were safe. When she entered the saw the tablet and demanded that the creature show itself. The creature revealed itself to the thief, but it was no ordinary shadow creature. No, this beast was under the control of its dark side. The creature's name was Silver Fang and it was up to this thief to save this creature and return Silver Fang to the way it was before. So the two began to battle the darkness of Silver Fang was very strong, but this thief was much stronger. She brought the creature to its knees, and with a single arrow along with an incantation she sealed away the evil beast that took control of Silver Fang. She quickly ran the wolf to heal his injuries and see if he was alright. When she did she sent him home back to the Dominion of the Beasts where all the Shadow creatures who are good reside. By the time the guards got there the Shadow creature that was in the tablet was gone. That's why they call this thief the Shadow Thief because they think she steals shadow creatures, but they return the next day all healed up and ready to fight by their master or mistress' side once again.

THE NEXT DAY…..

It was a bright and sunny morning in the palace and a princess, with black hair and purple highlights, was about to run a little late to a meeting.

Servant Girl: Your highness, it's time to wake up. Hurry up you don't want to be late for the meeting.

Athelia: Hmmm? (yawn) Yes, don't worry I'm up. Wait, did you just say their was a meeting today?

Servant Girl: Yes, that is correct your highness.

Athelia: Ahhhh! I completely forgot about it and I overslept. Please you have to help me get ready!

Servant Girl: Well, that is what I am here for your highness.

With the help of the servant girl Atema managed to get dressed in time and quickly ran to throne room for the morning meeting. With her last ounce of strength she burst through the door in to the throne room where her brother was waiting. King Atem, the ruler of Egypt was sitting on his throne with an aggravated glare in his eyes.

Athelia: I'm here.

Atem: Yes, and late as usual.

Athelia: Oh, come on I've only been late three times this month. Hmm, that sounded a whole lot better in my head.

Atem sat there with the aggravated look still on his face as Athelia made her way up the stairs to the throne where her brother was sitting. She stood next to him along with her little friend Kuriboh. Atema has the special power of being able to communicate with the Shadow Creatures everyone at the palace knows that. It all took place 8 years ago when their father, King Aknamkanon, was still ruler of Egypt.

FLASHBACK TO 8 YEARS AGO…

Athelia, Atem, and their childhood friend Mana were all playing in the palace garden underneath their special tree. Suddenly Kuriboh appeared and was trying to warn them of a plot to get rid of the king. Atem and Mana couldn't understand him, but Athelia could she heard every word about the plot. She told Atem and Mana everything and that they had to quickly hurry to the throne before it was to o late. The four of them ran and ran until they finally made it to the throne room.

Athelia (panting): W-we made it.

Atem (panting): Yes, but are we a too late?

Aknadin: What are you all doing in here?

Just then Kuriboh told Athelia where the man was hiding. He was on the balcony in the throne just a little ways above the pharaoh. Athelia ran towards her father hoping to get him out of the way before the man fired a poisonous needle at him. Athelia ran and ran screaming, "Father! FATHER!" At that moment everything stopped for the needle did not hit the king, but it hit Athelia's hand instead when she was reaching out for her father. In all the chaos Seto told the guards to arrest that intruder who tried to assault the pharaoh. Isis was able to use her Mystical Elf to heal Athelia just in time before the poison could take effect. The man was sent to the dungeon until further notice and Athelia's hand was being treated immediately. After her hand was bandaged her father asked what they were doing here and how they knew about the plot. Athelia told him how she can communicate with shadow creatures and from that day on everyone in the palace helped her to understand both the relation and emotions of these creatures.

END FLASHBACK

It was the end of the meeting and everyone was about to move on to the regular schedule for the day. When suddenly Mana came in, the close friend to Atem and Athelia. Mana's a spellcaster training to become an elite spellcaster in the Pharaoh's court. Her teacher is Mahod, but she calls him Master Mahod.

Mana: Pharaoh! Princess! Master Mohad!

Mohad: What is it, Mana?

Seto: Whatever it is can't it wait?

Shada: Yes, Seto is right. Besides you do not have permission to enter the throne room.

Shimon: Yes, so whatever it is it had better be important.

Mana: But it is. Look!

Suddenly a bright light surrounded Mana and out came her spirit beast. A spirit beast is a creature that lives within a person's soul and reflects who they are on the inside. Mana's spirit beast was a girl with blond hair and wore a pink and blue outfit with jewels on the shoes. She also had a small staff that was yellow, pink, and blue. Everyone was amazed especially Mohan for his student had finally called forth the beast within her soul. Everyone congratulated her on a job well done. Atem and Athelia ran to give Mana a hug for the excellent work that she did. Then just moments after a small parrot like shadow creature appear and with it came a message from Asim the Shadow Thief. Asim/Athelia prefers to draw a picture of the Shadow she is going to take and the creature was to take tonight was Curse of Dragon.

Karim: Another message from Asim.

Shada: Well, what are we waiting for?

Atem: Yes, we have faced her before we can do it again.

Mohad: You are right. Shada, Seto, and I will prepare the army at once.

Atem: Excellent. Athelia, I want you to be safe do you understand? I don't want Asim to take you because of your power.

Athelia: (sigh) Okay, but only if you promise that you'll be safe.

Atem: Alright I promise.

NIGHTFALL

It was late at night and it was time for Asim to show herself. Athelia was in her bedroom when Kuriboh appeared and Athelia transformed him into a copy of herself just in case anyone came by. She reached into her drawer and pulled our a white mask. She put on the mask and was Transformed into Asim the Shadow Thief. Along with her transformation she wore the seven millennium items. The Millennium Ring were small earrings that she wore. The Millennium Key was a golden wristband much like the DiaDhank. (DiaDhanks are devices that are used to call forth shadow that have been sealed away in stone tablets.) The Millennium Necklace was her waistband, the Millennium Eye was the elastic that tied her hair together, the Millennium Scale was transformed into to angle bracelets that can be transformed into golden disk like weapons. The Millennium Puzzle was in the same place as it always is. It was around her neck and transformed into a small puzzle choker/necklace. Lastly, the Millennium Rod was transformed into a tall, golden staff that help her to seal away the Shadow creatures. She also has the Millennium symbol on her cheek with curved flower like lines.

Now it was time for Asim to save her friend. She crept past the palace guards and into a room where the tablet was standing. She demanded the creature to come out. The creature did and the two began to fight and fight until…..

The Dragon collapsed and Asim sealed it away.

Asim: Creature of Darkness, return from whence you came.

And with that the creature was sealed and Curse of Dragon was sent back to the Dominion of the Beats to rest and to return tomorrow. The guards burst in and the creature was gone. Asim quickly left and went back to her room for a good night's sleep.

And so the story continues…..

 **To all my readers who read this chapter I want you all to chose what Shadow Creature Asim should steal I mean save next. Also I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**


	3. Asim's Rival Part 1

Throughout the land of Egypt the sun was shining bright. It was early in the morning and a certain princess was about to head out. Every morning the princess of Egypt goes to the River Nile to look at the sunrise. With a stretch and a yawn Athelia got up, got dressed, and headed for the palace kitchen to get breakfast. She grabbed her bag, full of delicious food, and headed out. She left a note for her brother just in case she didn't make it back on time. She grabbed her horse, Adena, and rode off to the River Nile. When she got there she saw the most beautiful sunrise.

Athelia: "Wow, this is so beautiful. Go on, Adena drink up"

Adena: (neigh).

Athelia: " There you go girl you deserve some good water."

Suddenly a noise appeared from behind Athelia. "Huh?" said Athelia. Before she could move she saw a horse come up from behind her. Athelia was thrown through the air into the Nile River. "Hey! Why don't watch where you going?!" yelled the mysterious voice.

Athelia: "Watch where I'm going why don't you watch where your going! Ya jerk!"

Stranger: "Yeah, like it's my fault that you were in my way you spoiled brat!"

Athelia: "Uugh! Whatever, later jerk! Come on, Aden, let's go home.

Stranger: Later, brat!

Athelia grabbed her horse and headed back to the palace soaking wet. When she approached the Palace gates all the guards were shocked to see how wet she was. She told one of the guards to take her horse back to the palace stables. She walked inside the palace leaving a trail of water behind her. She opened the door and walked into the throne room. When she walked in everyone was staring at her even her brother, Atem. Within a few seconds Atem began to have a smirk on his face. Then he burst out in laughter.

Athelia: "It's not funny!"

Atem: "Okay, okay you're right it's not funny. (Laughing continues) It's hilarious. (Laughing continues)."

Athelia: "ATEM!"

Atem: "Okay, okay. Calm down. Don't worry we'll get you dried up. Isis."

Isis: "Yes, pharaoh."

Atem: "Isis, please help my sister dry off and change clothes."

Isis: "As you wish my king."

As Isis and Athelia left the throne room, Athelia began to think about what happened at the river Nile. She was wondering who that person was. She changed her clothes and returned to the throne room with Isis. Even with all the royal responsibility she had to do Athelia couldn't help, but think about that man. She still wondered who he was, it bothered her the entire time. Her brother asked her if she was alright. She told him she was fine, but that was a lie. Later, that day Kuriboh told Athelia that a it was time for Asim to make an appearance. He told her who Asim had to steal tonight, so Athelia drew the picture of who she had to take tonight. She called her message bird to send it to the pharaoh. When Atem received it he quickly called Seto and Mahod to prepare the guards for Asim was going to strike tonight.

Before they knew it the sun had set, Ra had completed his morning walk across the sky. So all the guards knew that Asim was coming soon. As Athelia looked at the sky she knew it was time so she grabbed her clear mask, put it on, and in a ball of light she transformed into the Shadow Thief. She used her magic to shapeshift Kuriboh into herself so guards wouldn't notice her missing.

Kuriboh: Go ahead, I'll cover for you here.

Athelia: Thanks.

With that Athelia jumped from her balcony in down to the sands of Egypt below. She scaled the wall to see where the guards were standing. She sneaked past the first two guards who were guarding the front gate. And entered the palace. From there she made it through the first set of guards, who were guarding the front end of the palace. As she made her way through the palace she sensed something was wrong for it seemed too easy. She saw there were no guards. Everywhere she went there were no sign of guards, even Seto and Mahod were no where to be seen. She knew something was for it was not like them to give up so easily. Because of this she let her guard down and walked right into a trap. All the guards had surrounded her. Mahod used his magic to make all the guards invisible. Asim was completely surrounded there was no hope of escaping. Seto commanded that the guards use chains to tie her up and to keep her from using her own magic. The guards do as they were told, and 4 guards threw 4 silver chains and chained her arms and legs.

Mahod: Excellent! We've finally captured Asim.

Seto: Yes, now it's time to see who you really are.

Asim: (Oh no, if Seto sees my face then he'll know who I really am. If he finds out, everyone will think I'm a traitor to the kingdom, to Egypt. What am I gonna do?)

All seemed lost, Seto and Mahod were about to find out the truth. Until suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared.

Shadowy Figure: Asim!

Asim: Huh?

Everyone: Huh?

Guard #1: Just who are you?

Shadowy Figure: Asim, it's time to see if you're really who you say you are.

 **Author's Note: Looks like Asim has a rival. Stay tuned the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. B-)**


	4. Asim's Rival Part 2

Previously…..

All seemed lost, Seto and Mahod were about to find out the truth. Until suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared.

Shadowy Figure: Asim!

Asim: Huh?

Everyone: Huh?

Guard #1: Just who are you?

Shadowy Figure: Asim, it's time to see if you're really who you say you are.

Everyone looked up at the shadowy figure, who challenged Asim.

Guard #1: Who are you?

Shadowy Figure: My name is Aragon. Shadow Thief Aragon.

Asim: Shadow Thief?

Aragon: That's right much like you, Asim, I also steal shadow creatures. But unlike you I am not reckless.

As Asim wondered who this man was Aragon used his powers to break the chains and free Asim. He told her that he challenges here to a duel. Who ever gets the creature first wins. Asim knew that she had to beat this Aragon. But she also knew that she had a job to do and job was to save her family. So she accepted. Aragon nodded and then the battle began. The two ran through the palace guards in search for the shadow creature. They even fought through Mahod and Seto. Once they had made it through the guards, the only thing left was to seal away the evil inside of the Shadow creature and return it's goodness to the Dominion of the Beasts.

Aragon: Not bad, Asim. But I'm not impressed.

Asim: Who said anything about impressing you?

Aragon: (I must get this shadow creature, for I must beat this girl. This would-be shadow thief. And prove that I'm superior.)

Just then Asim sensed where the creature was. And that it was time to save it.

Asim: (Hang on, my friend I'm coming to save you. I promise.)

Aragon: Snap out of it!

Asim: Huh?

Aragon: As I thought you are not the thief you claim to be.

Asim: Like I would care what you have to say. I'm doing this to help a friend.

Aragon: A friend? Please, spare me the excuses.

Asim just looked at him in disgust after what he just said. She couldn't believe her ears. But there were more important things to worry about. Her friend was in harms way. And it was up to her to save them.

 **Sorry, it took me so long to upload a new chapter. I was having some trouble picking ou the character's name. But I will, however I have keep my readers on their toes. So keep an eye out for chapter 5. See ya!**


	5. Asim's Rival Part 3

Asim and Aragon raced down the hallway to get their target. Of course Seto was not giving up so easily. He had secretly made a trap for her. As they approached the room where the creature was being held…..

Asim: Ahhhh!

Asim was suddenly hit with a blast of fire, but she put up her shield just in the neck of time.

Aragon: What was that?

It was one of the Seto's monsters, La Jinn the genie of the lamp. Argon and Asim managed to beat Seto and his monster. They both ran as fast as they could to the room where their target was held.

Asim: So, why did you help me? You could've just left and gotten your target without me interfering. So why did you-

Aragon: Ha! Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't save you because I wanted to. No, I saved you because I'm going to take away your title. Get this into your head, I am your rival. I will win against you. Got it.

Asim: Whatever you say. But right now, a shadow game's about to begin.

Aragon: Let's see who wins tonight, Asim.

Just then the Shadow Realm started to enter the room and the Shadow Creature started to come out of the stone tablet. It was Celtic Guardian. A warrior monster whose specialty was with a sword. The battle began and Aragon was the first to attack. Asim tried to stop him, but Aragon wouldn't listen. He and Celtic Guardian began to battle and Asim had to find a way to seal this creature away. The battle between Aragon and Celtic Guardian was heating up and neither side would back down from a fight. Just then Asim had an idea, to use Aragon's pride against him and to seal away Celtic Guardian for good. Asim jumped into the battle between Celtic Guardian and Aragon. She began to fight with Celtic Guardian, but Aragon kept pushing her out the way and fighting Celtic Guardian more and more.

Aragon: Don't interfere Asim!

Asim: (Come on just a little bit more.)

When Asim had interfered for the last time Aragon used his magic to trap Asim long enough to beat Celtic Guardian. And it worked. Asim was trapped and Celtic Guardian was about to be beaten. Asim's plan had worked if she had interfered enough in their battle then Aragon's pride would overpower him and he would beat Celtic Guardian for her. Just then Asim used her power to escape Aragon's trap and at that same moment Aragon had already beaten Celtic Guardian. All Asim needed to do was say the incantation and seal away the darkness that had taken over her friend.

Asim: Creature of Darkness I hereby seal you away and send your power back to dark depths from whence it came.

Asim threw her blades at the creature and had successful freed her friend and sealed the evil that had controlled him away. Asim sent her friend back to the Dominion of the Beasts to rest and get his strength back so he can return the next day. Just then the palace guards came rushing in and saw that the creature had been stolen. Asim and Aragon both made portals to escape the palace.

Asim: I've stolen another creature tonight. Tell Seto better luck next time.

Asim left through the portal and Aragon followed behind her. They both landed on one of the village rooftops.

Aragon: Listen, Asim, you may have won tonight, but I will not lose to you.

Asim: We'll see.

Aragon gave Asim a quick stare before he took off into the night. Asim watched as Aragon took off. She made another portal to go back to her room where Kuriboh, disguised as Athelia, was waiting for her.

Kuriboh: So how did it go?

Asim: The good news is I got the shadow creature, but the bad news is there's another Shadow Thief out there his name is Aragon. Have you heard of him.

Kuriboh: No, I haven't. In fact you should be the only Shadow Thief. There shouldn't be another. Athelia you have to beat him, who knows what he's going do with those Shadow Creatures.

Asim: Well, don't worry, I will brat him, you have my word.

 **Author's Note: Chapter 5 is up next after this final part of Chapter 4. Sorry it took so long I had writer's block. Thanks for reading.**


	6. A Fateful Encounter

It was a bright, warm day and as usual Athelia was late for her morning meeting. She ran to the throne room where her brother and the members of his sacred court were waiting for her. She rushed in and as usual her brother had a displeasing look on his face.

Athelia: "I'm here."

Atem: "Yes, but your late."

Athelia: "Look on the bright side.."

Athelia had a smile and acted a bit nervous when she saw the look in her brother's eye.

Atem: "What bright side?"

Athelia: "At least I'm not as late as I was the other times."

Atem: " Well.."

Atem stopped and thought of the other times she had been late, when he realized she was only a few moments late this time. Atem then spoke to his sister using the connection they shared with their puzzles.

Atem: "(sigh) Very well, your safe for now."

Atem let out a grin and Athelia began to smile. She then ran over to the throne to stand beside brother and help him rule the kingdom. And from there the day began. More and more work. Atem had papers he had to sign and he consulted Athelia before he signed anything. They always found a way to compromise they've never had a single fight over anything they couldn't agree on. At the end if the day when all the work was finished Athelia sat down beads the throne while her brother lounged down in his throne.

Athelia: "Ugh, finally we're done."

Atem: "You said it, I'm exhausted."

Athelia: "That makes two of us."

Atem and Athelia both took a deep breath and were soon relaxed. By the time they were done it was already sunset. Athelia stood up and stretched her body, only to hear to hear a lot of her bones cracking. Atem did the same thing and all his bones were cracking, too.

Athelia: "We must have been really stiff."

Atem: "You said it."

Mahod: "Pharaoh, princess if I may?"

Athelia: "Yes, what is it, Mahod?"

Mahod: "Perhaps, that is enough for today, please you both must rest."

Isis: "Mahod, is right pharaoh, it has been a long day, you both must be hungry."

Athelia: "I'm in."

Atem: "Alright. What do you want to eat, Athelia?"

Athelia: "Right now anything edible?"

Atem: "Agreed."

Atem and Athelia left the throne room to get something to eat. Atem and Athelia arrived at the kitchen. When they walked on their stomachs were growling so much that the servants thought there was a monster and began to panic.

Athelia: "Everybody! Calm down! It was us."

Atem: "I sincerely apologize. We haven't eaten anything all day and we're just hungry."

Servant Girl: "Your majesties, you haven't eaten all day? Please, wait in the dining hall, we will prepare a feast and bring it immediately."

Atem: "Thank you."

Athelia: (stomach growling) "I'm sorry."

Servant Guy: "No, need to apologize your highness. Here, eat some bread it will hold you, both, over until the dinner is served."

Athelia: "Oh, no, I think we can hold out. Right?"

Atem: "That's right we can wait."

Atem & Athelia: (stomach growl)

Athelia: "You know what, on second thought we'll take those loaves."

Atem: "Yes, we'll take them, we'll be waiting in the dinning hall for you all."

Servants: "Yes, pharaoh. Yes, princess."

Athelia and Atem went to the dinning hall and ate the bread. After they ate their bread, all the servants entered the room and layer out the dinner. The members of the court came in as well and they all began their meal. After their dinner was finished, Atem and Athelia left for a good night's sleep.

The next day, Athelia was about to go to the River Nile when her brother, Atem stopped her. He told her that he had a surprise for her when she got back.

Athelia: "What's the surprise?"

Atem: "You'll see when you get back."

Athelia: "Okay, fine, I'll wait. Love you, big brother."

Atem: "I love you, too, little sister."

Atem and Athelia hugged goodbye, then Athelia left for the royal stables for her horse, Adena. She gave her an apple and left for the River Nile. When she got there she began to wonder what the surprise was. After Athelia was done at the River Nile she got back on Adena, and left for the palace. When she arrived at the palace gates one of the guards told her that the pharaoh wanted to see her immediately because he had a surprise waiting for her in the throne room. The guards told her that they'll get Adena back to the royal stable. She ran inside and headed straight for the throne room. When she arrived she found two guards and her brother talking to someone.

Athelia: "Hey, big brother!"

When Athelia called Atem, he was glad to see her. The man in front if Atem, had his back turned to Athelia. He turned around when he heard her voice. Athelia recognized the man as the person who threw her into the River Nile.

Athelia: "YOU! Why you…Guards! Hold me back, I'm about to send this guy to the Shadow Realm!"

The guards ran and held Athelia back by her arms and immediately asked her to call down.

Athelia: "Just let me at him, let me at him!"

Atem: "Wait, what is going on here? How do you know each other?"

Athelia: "Remember when I came home soaking from the River Nile the other day?"

Everybody looked at him. And he sure was nervous.

Athelia: "Just who are you anyway?"

Atem: "Athelia, meet Ammon."

Athelia: "Why is he here, Atem?"

Ammon: "Who are you? And why are you calling the pharaoh by his real name?"

Athelia: "Haven't you been keeping up? My name is Athelia. And the pharaoh is my older twin brother."

Ammon: "Wait, what? You're the Pharaoh's sister?"

Athelia: "Duh, you idiot."

Ammon: "My apologies. Your highness"

Athelia: "Yeah, sure."

Atem: "Hmm, I suppose since you two can't get along the royal library will have be closed for good."

Athelia: "Wait, what did you say?"

Atem: "Ammon, was going to be the librarian, in the new royal library. But since you and Ammon obviously despise each other—"

Athelia: "No, wait!" (sigh) "Guards you can let go of me now."

The guards looked at each other with concern.

Athelia: "Don't worry I'm not going to kill him."

Guard #1: "Very well, as you wish, princess."

When then guards let go of Athelia, she walked to over to her brother.

Athelia: "You're despicable."

Atem: "I love you, too."

Athelia: "You."

Ammon: "Me?"

Athelia: "Who else? And.."

Athelia stretched out her hand as a greeting. Ammon reached for her hand to shake it. Then, suddenly Athelia grabbed his arm and flipped him using only her right arm. Everyone was in shock, except for the pharaoh, because he was used to it. Ammon was on the floor groaning from the pain. Athelia jumped on top of him.

Ammon: "What?"

Athelia: "Welcome to the palace. We'll see how long you survive."

Ammon: "With all due respect princess, I'm not afraid of you."

Everyone was shocked.

Guards & Pharaoh: "He just signed his death wish."

Athelia: "You got guts."

Athelia got off of Ammon and began to walk away. When she stopped.

Athelia: "I give you permission."

Ammon: "What?"

Athelia: "By, order of the princess, I hereby give you permission to fight back. That means whenever we're fighting you can fight back."

Everyone: "Huh?"

Athelia: "Also I give you permission to call me by my real name."

Ammon: "Huh?"

Athelia: "Although my full name is 'Athelianna', I give you permission from this day forward to call me Athelia.

After Athelia said those words , she left the throne room.

 **Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post my new chapter. I hope you liked it and I'm taking suggestions for the duel monster/shadow creature Asim can save...Put your suggestions in your review and send them to me...Thank you!**


	7. Quarrel by the River Nile

It was early in the morning and Athelia was getting ready to go to the River Nile. She went to the kitchen, got her breakfast, and put it in her bag. Before she went to the stables Athelia spoke to her brother through her Millennium Puzzle to let him know where she was going. After she did that she left for the royal stables where her horse, Adena, was waiting for her.

Stableman: "Good morning, your highness."

Athelia: "Hello, how's she doing?"

Stableman: "She doing well, and she's all saddled up."

Athelia: "Thank you, come on Adena let's go for a ride."

Athelia got on her horse and rode off to the River Nile. When she arrived she let Adena get a drink in the River Nile. There she saw the beautiful sunrise of Egypt, but then she suddenly heard a voice that she was all to familiar with.

Ammon: "No way!"

Athelia: "Hm? Oh, no! Why are you here?"

Ammon: "I could ask you the same thing, your majesty."

Athelia: "I told you before call me by my name, 'Athelia'! Why do you not call me by my name?"

Ammon: "I have my reasons."

Athelia: "What are your reasons? I gave you permission. Is it just too strange to call your princess by her given name?"

Ammon: "Yes."

Athelia: "If you felt uncomfortable, why didn't you just tell me? I would've understood, I know how awkward it is to call someone by there given name. Ask my brother."

Ammon came off his horse, and approached Athelia to further their conversation.

Ammon: "What do you mean 'ask my brother'?"

Athelia: "Think about it my brother is the Pharaoh, I'm not supposed to call him by his name in public, and yet I can. He didn't want our bond to break, so we call each other by our names. It shows how strong our bond really is. If you felt uncomfortable about saying my name you should've just said so."

Athelia walked out to Adena and told her it was time to go home. She mounted on her horse and rode off to the palace, leaving Ammon shocked and confused

 **Author's Note: Sorry, always takes me so long to write my chapters, hope you all can forgive me...Next chapter wI'll be up soon..Bye..**


	8. Her Protecter

Athelia returned to the palace with Adena. When she arrived back at the gate she was greeted by the guards.

Guard #1: "Welcome back, your highness."

Guard #2: "How was your ride?"

Athelia: "It was wonderful, thank you."

Guard #2: "Your brother is waiting for you in the throne room."

Athelia: "Thank you."

Athelia then got off of Adena and headed for the throne room. When she arrived she was greeted by her brother. And then they began their daily royal duties. It was midday and the two had finished early. So they decided to spend the rest of the day relaxing and enjoying themselves. Athelia decided to go to the library and get her favorite book. When she entered the library she saw Ammon doing his job of keeping the clean and organized. She ignored him and he ignored her for they still mad at each other. Athelia went to the shelf and grabbed her favorite book. It told of a brave hero, going to great lengths to save his people. As Athelia began to read the book, a mischievous little shadow creature had other plans for this princess. While Athelia's head was in her book in front of the bookshelf, and Ammon was at his desk organizing the books, the creature pushed the book shelfs. One by one they began to fall one on top of the other, Athelia looked up and to her surprise all the books from the shelf began to fall on her. Ammon told her to run, but she couldn't she was trapped. Ammon rushed in and pushed Athelia to the ground and protected her by laying on top of her as the books and shelves fell on them. Ammon opened his eyes and found himself buried under a mountain of books and the shelves that had fallen. He looked down and saw Athelia.

Ammon: "Princess, are you alright?"

Athelia didn't respond.

Ammon: "Princess? Please, wake up!"

Ammon touched her face, and began to cry.

Ammon: "Athelia!"

 **Author's Note: Hi, guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been on online lately...I'll be posting more chapters now! See you then!**


	9. The Bond of Two Siblings Part 1

Ammon roared out Athelia's name in hopes of awakening her from her slumber, but to avail it didn't work she was still unconscious.

Meanwhile in the throne room Atem felt a strong pain in his head that didn't last too long. It was at that moment he knew something was wrong. A guard burst in through the door and told the Pharaoh of the incident in the library. He hurried to the library with his court members behind him. When he finally reached the library he saw guards moving away scattered books from a mountain of tumbled bookshelves. He told everyone to stand back.

"I summon Obelsik the Tormentor!" The Pharaohs shouted. And in a beam of light the Egyptian God Obelsik appeared. The Pharaohs commanded the creature to lift up the shelves and move them out of the way. Once they were out of the way everyone saw an unconscious Athelia and hurt Ammon on top of her. They knew that he was protecting her from all the fallen books and shelves. But before Ammon could saw anything his body gave out and he collapsed on top of Athelia. All the guards ran to help the injured man and the unconscious girl. The Pharaoh took Athelia in his arms and whispered to her.."I'm so sorry." Be held her close and heard her grunting from the pain of her leg. He set her down gently and asked Shada to go get a doctor. Shada immediately grabbed his horse and rushed to the village, and upon reaching there he found the doctor. He told him all that had happened the doctor grabbed his bag of medicines and herbs and got on the back of Shada's horse as they rode back to the palace. Athelia was in her room resting on her bed while Ammon was in the Pharaoh's room resting in his bed. All of his muscles were sore from holding up the pile of books that would have crushed him and Athelia. The Pharaoh sat next to his sister's bedside holding her hand and hoping she would wake up sooner. But the poor Atem began to think the worst. What if only sister, his only family were to never wake up again?


End file.
